Various systems and methods for wagering on races are well known in the prior art. An example of such a system and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,068 to Brenner et al. (the '068 patent).
The '068 patent discloses a wagering system for facilitating data communication between racetracks and user terminals. The user terminals allow a user to view information on upcoming races and place wagers on the races. The wagering system includes a computer system for receiving the information from the racetracks and sending the information to the user terminals via a network. The information sent to the user terminals is updated periodically to reflect the most recent data from the racetracks. However, data traffic on the network will increase as the number of user terminals increases. This creates a strain on the network and the computer system itself. This strain on the network may result in lost or delayed data. Thus, the user may not have the most up-to-date information from the racetracks needed to place an educated wager.
The present invention is aimed at one or ore of the problems identified above.